AVATAR: Legend of the crossed lovers
by pink-heronsGAA
Summary: It's like avatar: the legend of ang with a lot of twists. Find it out for yourself. -deciding between abolishing or hiatus-


**INTRO:** Dragging his feet to particularly nowhere, his mind all fuzzy and blur. With a white piercing light seen in front of him, filling his former crimson eyes, the memories of what seems like yesterday replayed again in his raging head. The event of when his biggest downfall happened, detested and dishonoured by both his father and his nation –the fire nation. With those memories, in a hot abandoned and dusty place, anger arouses within him –fury and vengeance. Intense ball of red, yellow and orange gas flowed out of his hands and into the stifling, scorching place, pouring out all of his insufferable feelings which were once tucked inside.

After releasing his inner emotions, he felt weak –yes, tired and frail, but somewhat free and refreshed. Though with a sense of looseness, nonetheless, because of using too much energy, he collapsed on the ground. He doesn't care whether he boils and dies due to the extreme temperature or that nobody would ever find him in this deserted biome. Anyway, what is life to him now that he lost everything; his dignity, his pride and his home? What's there to live? But, alas, destiny doesn't seem to give up on him. It's as if it still wants to play. It feels like he still has something to do, something great and something that might change the course of the future for the better.

* * *

**BOOK ONE**

**WATER

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE OUTCAST PRINCE

* * *

**

Lying in a furry bed with his naked upper body, clearly showing his six-packed abs, the teenage man from the desert awoke with sweat heavily pouring down his face and neck. He was out for almost a week in what seems like a dream –the dishonour, the desert, and the falling on the ground part but he knew it wasn't the moment he opened both his eyes. The smell of ocean and the gentle sea breeze welcomed his nose and caresses his muscles. He felt strong again. His power has returned. Automatically, he sat up straight and scrutinizes the place before standing up and getting his clothes and swords. And the moment he tied back his robe, a young lad his age with golden hair and azure eyes entered the small blue tent.

Just by looking at his angelic appearance and his orb's color, the tent and the smell, he knew he had just entered the water tribe –one of the two nations who successfully survived the wars for they were left unharmed by the fire nation as of now. He figured out that sooner or later, they're kin will eventually vanish and die just as what happened to the air nomads a hundred years ago. And it seems like the avatar stages obviously died down to extinction. Little did all of them know if they just, if they just knew something.

"Are you alright?" the boy spoke. His voice said with gentleness, softness and mildness –soothing and calming his soul just as how water appeases the body. His eyes show glee and concern. But the man with crimson eyes ignored the water bender's anxiety towards him. He doesn't want his pity. Still, we can't blame it on him, what greatness and serenity can you expect from someone with fire carved in his being –his heart and his spirit? Nothing, for water and fire are the exact opposite. Their pride highly influenced them. When water is to calm, fire is to agitate. When water is to soothe and heal, fire is to irritate and destroy. So, you see, a fire and water bender can rarely be friends. But it seems like these two teenage hot lads more merely proved everyone's hypothesis wrong. In just a matter of days, the two of them were already best of friends though Ruka knew very little about him. He doesn't know he's the prince or the avatar- -heck! Nobody knows in the water tribe that he's any aforementioned not until…

Days after his stay in the southern water tribe, the smaller group between the two crowds, Ruka asked something out of the blue as the two of them were playing or rather talking on top of a green hill. The sight was breathtaking. The field was filled with light green grasses with yellow flowers and colourful butterflies. The gentle sea breeze soothingly touching their fair skins as looking in front, nothing but the clear blue sky reflected by the lucid azure seas and a dozen of rock formations could be seen right on the stretching vast waters. The people were living in peace and serenity in their own land and birds roam freely above them.

"Natsume, can you water bend?" the gentle boy asked. The lad sitting beside him didn't answer for he was too busy savouring the moment –the moment he felt at ease, the feeling he's been looking for years. Ruka understood. He didn't dig any deeper than knowing his name but too late for that. Though with his mind focusing on the serenity of the place, still, he heard what Ruka said. Instead of thinking about water bending, his mind shifted to the time he so wanted to forget the most. He cringes a little with anger and hate. Ruka, noticing his gesture, tried to calm him down but both his eyes were closed. Raging blue flame encircled them both and the people below were already sceptical and scared that some of the brave men lunge towards the scenario.

All three men used their water bending and called the great power of the sea, making the water rise 90 feet above to where the surprising thing happened. As the water sloshed right above them, the prince collapsed on the ground. Luckily, Ruka was fast enough to support him. Nevertheless, some of Natsume's sleeves were burned down that accidentally the royal crest of the fire nation royalties tattooed in his right shoulder was seen. Everyone was shocked to know what creature they had welcomed in their homes –their enemy, every other nation besides fire detested benders, the fire benders.

The moment Natsume opened both his eyes he was welcomed again by the same structure, the same place to where and when he first arrived. But this time, as he turned to his right, he saw three elders of the southern water tribe clan seriously looking at him. He raised a brow as he abruptly sat down, keeping all the pain inside him. Though he doesn't know the actual thing that happened but he could sense that it was something bad.

"Prince Natsume-" one of the three started but was butted in by the said prince. "Please just call me Natsume. I no longer belong to that country or even uphold its visions," Natsume answered calmly and firmly, making the others suspicious and doubtful but some still do believe in him –Ruka and Aoi, his sister but she doesn't know water bending for all she knows was using her bow and arrows, a pro everyone says. She's a year younger than both Natsume and Ruka and as hard as she tried to hide it, she felt something romantic for him. Sadly, he's heartless enough not to feel her feelings. As we all know, he was focused more on his pride, and the moment he was dishonoured that thinking of that cheesy love life thingy and what he termed as useless stuff was not on his to-do list.

"Let us not go around the bush, what does the fire lord want from us this time?" another elder stated with great conviction. Natsume stared at him boringly. Ruka tried to defend the crimson prince but was hushed by the three muscular men who rushed to his aid two days ago. Aoi was pacing inside, unsure of where this topic might lead. It's not that she doesn't want justice but what she doesn't want is war. Though with great skills thrust within her, as much as possible, she doesn't want to use it for blood or misunderstandings.

"You said you don't want to go around the bush, tell me what I've done wrong and I'll tell you the whole story about me," he finally said. All the people gathering around them, most were officials, heaved a sigh as one of them told him the exact thing that happened at the hill with Ruka. He tilted his head downwards, sure enough he was embarrassed for the shameful thing he unknowingly did.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that," he finally apologised, his voice faltering and sad. Others gulped and look at each other confusingly. "I'm an outcast, dishonoured from my nation. I gave what I think was my best but it turned out to be a bad thing in other's perspective. Because of that, I unknowingly challenged the highest official which turned out to be my father. I don't want to fight him," he clenched his fists, "not that I'm scared but for the sake of respect. I was labelled a loser and was defamed by my own father" He took a deep breath before exhaling. "Sooner or later, based on what I heard, the fire nation is going to take you down eventually. You have to go now before everything that happened in the past will too happen to this peaceful tribe," he advised before motioning to leave but was stopped by someone from behind.

"Where are you going? You aren't fully healed yet," the healing water bender declared. He stopped his wobbly tracks and turned back before giving his answer. "I do not belong here. I've committed something grave and because of that, I must leave"

"No, you may stay," one of the three chiefs said, nodding his head as he uttered his words. The prince replied him nothing but a weak and fragile smile. Nevertheless, he continued walking towards the exit of the small blue tent. Aoi ran to his side, hugging him from behind and convincing him to stay. Her voice sounds pleading, full of love and concern. He held her hand before loosening it and turning back to see her eyes bulgy and red.

Using both his thumbs, he wiped out the tears that slowly descended her fair cheeks. "I'm sorry Aoi," he uttered as he declined into a half-kneeling position. "I have to go. I felt like there are still some things I need to fix in some places I have to go. I'm already quite behind my schedule. I make all things right plus we both know that my place is not right here but to somewhere else. I promise I'll see you soon." His words were soft but uttered with a sense of true care and emotions. He messed her hair. She fell down on her knees and hugged him even tighter. Without a choice, he returned her hug.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note: **I just publish this to see what all of you think but this story is still open for revisions. This is just the first draft. There may be a possibility that I'll add or delete some words, sentences or even paragraphs. **Please review since this is open for any reviewers or readers. **Thank you. Oh, please watch The Last Airbender. =)


End file.
